1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for the manufacture of a fiber web, and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for the manufacture of a tissue web or a hygienic paper web, provided with a three-dimensional paper structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The imprinting of a three-dimensional structure into the surface of a paper web, in particular of a tissue web or of a hand tissue, is known, see, for example, WO 99/47749 and WO 01/18307. It is further known that a very good paper quality can be achieved by a so-called throughflow air drying (TAD=through air drying). It is, however, disadvantageous that the use of TAD dryers is very complex and correspondingly expensive.
What is needed in the art is a simple, more economical way of providing a high quality structural tissue.